leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, the Armaments of Demacia
Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, the Armaments of Demacia, are not champions in the League of Legends Alpha, Beta, and Gamma have a short 1.0 second global cooldown upon ability usage. * Karthus and Soraka's ults only apply once and do not receive reduction. * Each of them counts as available targets for single target abilities like and auto-attacks. * Cleave also deals 50% reduced damage to each entity. * Auras apply to each entity individually. * On-hit effects only apply on the selected entity. Switches control to Alpha, the Spear. Alpha gains bonus attack speed, armor penetration, bonus attack damage based on a percentage of Bonus Health, and Bonus Attack Damage based on a percentage of Bonus Attack Damage while being controlled (this ability does not stack with itself). |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Switches control to Beta, the Shield. Beta gains bonus Armor, and Magic resist while being controlled, and his attacks deal Bonus Physical damage based on his armor, and bonus Magic damage based on his magic resist. Bonus health is lost upon switching control (Health loss will bring down your health to 1 if the Health that is about to be lost is higher than your current health). |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Switches control to Gamma, the Flame. Gamma gains Bonus AP, Mana, and an on-hit effect that deals Magic Damage and applies "Burn" for 5 seconds to enemy champions hit. Burn Deals Magic Damage Over Time every second based on a percentage of Mana and Ability Power. Bonus mana is lost upon switching control (will completely drain mana if amount of mana left before switching is less than the amount of Bonus Mana). |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} * Gamma's auto-attacks have a range of 425. * Burn has a static cooldown of 7 seconds before being able to be applied to any other champion. Increases every entity's stat bonuses for 7.5 seconds, and makes the currently uncontrolled entities' respective ability bonuses applicable for 15 seconds, at a reduced amount. |leveling= |cooldown=70 |cost=125 |costtype=mana }} *And with all this, comes an item I thought of, but am too lazy to make a template for or learn how to make a template for: * Beacon of Justice * Builds from: Phage, Sheen, Aegis of the Legion. * Stats: 550 health, 25 AD, 30 AP, 25 Armor, 250 Mana * Unique Passive: Rage of Justice * After a spellcast, the next auto-attack deals 150% of your base damage and increases nearby allies' movement speed by 15% and attack speed by 35% for 3 seconds. * Unique Aura: Legion * Nearby allied champions gain +30 magic resist and +15 health regen per 5 seconds. (1100 range) Probable Build * Probably Muramana, seeing as all they do is auto attack and can gain stacks easily. * Trinity Force, Gives the correct stats for Alpha and Gamma, and the Spellblade passive is nice, seeing as spells are low cooldown. * Guardian Angel, everyone likes Guardian Angel, Beta loves it. * Beacon of Justice, the item I just made up above. Gives every stat the trio needs. * Any boots except Ionian Boots of Lucidity, really. * Guinsoo's Rageblade, gains 1 stack everytime an entity attacks. Please tell me what you think in the comments section below. Category:Custom champions